gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 263 - Warped into Olympus
Ch. 262 - Gear Head In Wine Country Ch. 264 - City of Lost Dreams CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Warp in Olympus Travel to Magical Gardens Find 12 hidden objects in Magical Gardens 2. Petal Fall Place 4 Cloud Garden Urn in the Garden 3. Chief Watcher Return to Steps to Olympus Find 12 hidden objects in Steps to Olympus 4. Spilling Out Travel to Face of the Village Paradox Find 6 differences in Face of the Village 5. Beauty in Stone Have 3 Princess of Stone in the Garden Upgrade 1 Cloud Garden Urn to Level 2 6. Tachyon Balancer Travel to Fruit Tricycle Time Loop Match 12 details in Fruit Tricycle Time Loop 7. Reverse Polarity Travel to Stardust Pools Find 12 hidden objects in Stardust Pools 8. The Consensus Return to Fountain of Youth Find 12 hidden objects in Fountain of Youth 9. The Engineers Travel to Inside Out Paradox Find 6 differences in Inside Out Paradox 10. Floral Mane Upgrade 1 Princess of Stone to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Cloud Garden Urn to Level 3 11. Olympus has Risen Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 263 scenes Have 1 sky Bridge in the Garden 12. Complete the Garden Pool Collection Collect the Olympus Pool and place it in your Garden. 13. Hovering Bridge Upgrade 1 Sky Bridge to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Princess of Stone to Level 3 14. Bridging Gaps Upgrade 1 Sky Bridge to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Sky Bridge to Level 5 15. Build the Mountain of Gardens Complete the Mountain of Gardens Wonder 16. Gardens in the Sky Upgrade the Mountain of Gardens to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Magical Gardens Earn 2 stars in Magical Gardens! 3 Star Fruit Tricycle Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Fruit Tricycle Time Loop! 3 Star Stardust Pools Earn 3 stars in Stardust Pools! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 263 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 263 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 263 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Warp in Olypus Ch.263/S.1 - Magical Gardens A messenger has arrived from Olympus Gardens. We've been summoned and by the looks of it, the matter is of grave importance. Richard, I have a feeling that this is regarding the Time Warp experiments. Which is why you are coming with me. They aren't big fans of Eleanor. But you, you have your share of advocates there. I always wonder as to how they manage to maintain this place in all its beauty and magnificence. Perhaps you should ask them their secret. Delicately though. This is on the Time Warps. But the case isn't quite as bad as we had expect it to be. Quest:Chief Watcher Ch.171/S.1 - Steps to Olympus We're about to meet one of their Chief Watchers. She holds command over the Watcher Corps on the west. I hope we are not under-dressed for this meeting, Alistair. I see that being with Lulu has been influencing your concerns on fashion these days, Richard. So... they are in fact concerned about Eleanor's Time Warp tests. Their major worry being a Time Warp surfacing in Olympus Gardens. Eleanor is running the tests in controlled environment now. But they don't seem to be convinced with how safe that method is. We may have to set up a system here. Unless something is done to keep Olympus Gardens off the test grid, we could lose one of our major allies. Quest:Spilling Out Ch.263/S.2 - Face of the Village Paradox No word yet from our resident gearheads. The last time we checked, a Paradox had formed in Franschhoek. I don't think they have messed up so much that the Paradox in Franschhoek spilled out to create one in the Illusion Zone. But it's unusual to have a Paradox trigger happening because of a minor change like an artifact swap. Enrique and Megan didn't trigger that Paradox intentionally, did they? Eleanor is going to be so much irked about that if those two created a new Paradox to cover up something. I've one more Paradox to deal with. And that one is in the Illusion Zone... again. This isn't a great week for me. Quest:Tachyon Balancer Ch.263/S.3 - Fruit Tricycle Time Loop Your allies have a problem with your little tests? Ehm...I don't usually say this. But I can be of help here. Caleg, whenever you offer to help us, it ends up in creating a bigger problem. Interesting observation. Genuinely surprising too, since it's coming from you, of all people, Quincy. I didn't say *Always*. And just out of curiosity, how can you be of an assistance here. Ehm... I need to stretch my legs a bit to get my thoughts in order. How about we fix a Time Loop together? Tachyon Balancer. Sounds new to you? Eleanor isn't alien to that term. You must be having a couple of those in your Time Vaults. If you can reverse the polarity of those and... Well, I'm having second thoughts now. Maybe it's better that you folks deal with this yourself. I don't wish to step on any toes. Quest:Reverse Polarity Ch.263/S.4 - Stardust Pools Oh, I'll give him a big toe to step on once I get back. Inform Eleanor and ask her to look into the matter. Caleb's idea is worth exploring. But Eleanor must not tamper with a Tachyon Balancer in the Time Manor. Not in lab, not in the hangar and definitely not in one of the Time Vaults. Try the Illusion Zone. I've been told that a Paradox has formed there and Quincy will be around to lend a hand if in need. Eleanor has to be extremely careful though. Reversing the polarity of a Tachyon Balancer is not child's play. Richard and I have one more round of discussions. We've to reach a consensus with the Olympus Garden citizens before it's too late. Quest:The Consensus Ch.171/S.4 - Fountain of Youth We have reached an agreement. And have also enlightened the Watchers of Olympus Gardens of Time Warps. After another meeting with the Chief Watcher, we have reached a common ground. We'll triffer a couple of Time Warps in Olympus Gardens. Now as intriguing and confusing as that may sound, let me explain. You must be aware by now that a specific timeline anomaly can hit a given place and time only once. Olympus Gardens Watchers are more concerned about being caught off guard by a bunch of Time Warps. If we triggered the anomaly after informing them of the place and time, they can be prepared to deal with it. I'm going to run the proposal through the Senior Council. From where I stand now, I expect this to receive a sign-off. Quest:The Engineers Ch.263/S.5 - Inside Out Paradox I should've gone to Olympus Gardens. I'm in a better position to convince them on why Time Warps are better and easier to deal with than Paradoxes. So how are we going to approach this, Eleanor? Should I start working on the Paradox or wait till you are done? The agent can commence work on the Paradox. Meanwhile we'll work on the Tachyon Balancer. That's one quick attempt and re-engineering a complex device, Eleanor. And you boys thought I was slow with new technology! The Tachyon Balancer has been dispatched to Olympus Gardens. And the citizens want a particular Time Agent to care of things from here. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 263